Galadriel's Dream
by Ilmare1
Summary: The story about Galadriel having a vision about future. Very sad vision about Middle Earth and mankind. Pls Read and Review!! I will make the sequel if i get enough reviews. Read my authors note to find out more!!


I accidentally deleted my story and so all the reviews were deleted too. ( ((. Sorry guys. I edit this chapter. I want to make the sequel bu have no idea. Galadriel is a very complicated Elf.  
  
  
  
Galadriel's Dreams  
  
Celeborn looked at her wife in worry. Galadriel had been very weary and ate very little. She went to find solitude alone so often and lost in her thought. Something must have weighted her heart and thought.  
  
Celeborn knew her all too well. She had gift of seeing what others didn't. That's why Galadriel often looked so wise yet melancholy. He had to admit, though he is the King of Lothlorien and one among the oldest of his kind, he didn't have even half of his wife's wisdom and power. He didn't envy her though. He loved her all to much. All he wanted to do was helping her wife bear the burden of her wisdom and power. But there are something that someone must bear for her own.  
  
Celebron sighted. He went to the nearest fountain in the woods alone and sat there, thinking.  
  
What has made my dear Lady weary? She hadn't been so melancholic since they lived happily and peacefully in Grey Havens.  
  
Its only been a hundred years since Celeborn followed her and sailed to Grey Havens. "The time for the elves has passed." He remembered his wife said. So they all sailed here, finding peacfull land to live forever for they are immortal.  
  
Some of the Ringbearers Fellowship came too. But all the mortals have passed away. Yet the memories of them lived forever in the heart of the Elves. Sometimes its very strange to see Time swept away things, but you. He thought.  
  
"What have troubled you my dear husband?" He heard Galadriel's voice behind him.  
  
"You know all too well what I am thinking about, Galadriel. Even though you cannot read my mind as you do to others. You understand me all too well." He looked at his wife. His eyes filled with pure love.  
  
Galdriel looked at her beloved eyes deeply. They shared their love and feelings through their eyes.  
  
"Tell me, what have you seen in your dreams"  
  
Galadriel sighed deeply. " You know that there are few Elves that are still living in Middle Earth. They refused to come here for their love of their homeland. But time for Elves in Middle Earth have passed. So is dwarves and hobbit. Men will rule the Middle Earth and will banish the other races, they will even banish their own brothers. "  
  
"I have seen the future. I never see future so clearly before, nor knowing that there are about to come true. Its too dreadful. I saw how Men sold their brothers, sisters, parents even children for their own greed. These things I never saw happened, not even among the Orcs. I saw Men sold themselves for lust instead of love, for pleasure instead of joy, I saw them worship their handmade idols. I saw them killed and tormented the other creatures and brothers for their own pleasure. They destroyed the earth and lifes, but above else, they destroyed themselves," tears flowing from her beautiful eyes. Tears of sorrow and pity.  
  
" I never understand before why Men are mortal instead of mortal. I start to ponder and ponder, but now I have the answer. If Men in their short time in living world could create such destruction, then I cannot comprehend how much worse it is if they are immortal."  
  
Galadriel's tears still flowing from her eyes. She gazed into the fountain as if she saw something there.  
  
"Many of them will go to the darkest pit for allowing the darkness overtake them. Some of them will be the noblest living being when they overcome the darkness." A faint smile appeared in her fair face. "They have their free will. They have to responsible for it. They choose their own history. The one who choose light, will remain in light, those who choose darkness, will remain in dark."  
  
Celeborn looked at his wife with deep compassion. He knew how hard it was to bear the burden of knowing the future but couldn't change them. He took her hand and kissed her palm gently. The Lady of Light smiled at him ," I am blessed among the blessed for spending my eternity with you."  
  
"I shall say the same. Come, let us go. "  
  
They left the fountain hand in hand. Leaving behind any worries about future. What will pass shall come to pass. 


End file.
